


I.M.P Groupchat

by gosascon



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, also Moxxie and Millie are rlly cute ;;, and swearing, i have been in this fandom for 4 days and I’m already making a fanfic about them, i love groupchat fics, idk what else to say, im sorted, so many seggsual innuendos, tbh my specialty, they’re so funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosascon/pseuds/gosascon
Summary: The title says it all.Rated M just for excessive swearing and innuendos.
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Octavia Goetia & Stolas Goetia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Blitz makes a groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, I only watched the show recently, but it’s so funny and I love it and I also love these types of FanFiction’s, so it’ll be good, trust.
> 
> I’ll try and nail their personalities, I already know Blitz can’t spell for shit, so I’m sorted on that.
> 
> Just enjoy it, I’ll try and make it as funny as I can
> 
> P.S. The times were when I wrote it in my time zone, it is currently 02:05am of the 20th as I write this, so yknow

_February 19th_

_19:57_

_HelluvaBoss added Moxxie_IMP, 666Loona666 and Millie💕🔪_

_19:59_

666Loona666: What the fuck is this!

HelluvaBoss: i maid a groupchat! :D

666Loona666:..,...wHY?

_20:00_

HelluvaBoss: well Loony~ i was tvinking how we could all get closrr as a family~

Millie💕🔪: Awe, that’s such a good idea!

Moxxie_IMP: Um,, sir… you literally break into mine and Millie’s place every few days,,, I think we’re close enough

_20:01_

HelluvaBoss: as i shud! im your boss 😎

Moxxie_IMP: You don’t need to know everything about our personal lives!

HelluvaBoss: I know Millie pegs you

666Loona666: BLITZ

Moxxie_IMP: S IR

Millie💕🔪: Hehe

_20:02_

Millie💕🔪: Awh c’mon guys! It’ll be fun!

HelluvaBoss: thabk u millie 😌

666Loona666: Whatever, just don’t expect me to come on all the time

_20:05_

Moxxie_IMP: Fine

_20:06_

HelluvaBoss: daddy luvs you honeyy

HelluvaBoss: u to moxxiee 💕

_20:08_

Moxxie_IMP: ew

_20:15_

Millie💕🔪: Me and Moxxie are gonna go, he just made dinner 💕💕 see yall in the mornin

_20:19_

HelluvaBoss: Yus, see u all brite and errly! If ur late, no paycheck ;)

_February 20th_

_9:03_

Moxxie_IMP: Hey Loona, where’s Blitz? Me and Millie are at work but the office door isn’t open…

_9:07_

666Loona666: Yeah, mfs still sleeping. I’ve been shaking him for a good ten minutes but he’s still asleep? Idk what all that bullshit was about being late, when he’s the one making us late

666Loona666: I have another tactic in mind

_9:11_

Moxxie_IMP: Uh okay, we’ll just stay here... 


	2. Moxxie has a cute bubble butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the times are written the same time I wrote them
> 
> I’m also sorry if the date and times ever get annoying, it’s just that is how a gc looks like rlly and I want it to look as real as possible

_February 20th_

_17:03_

666Loona666: Our schedule has gone to shit

_17:06_

HelluvaBoss: What makes u say that Loony~

_17:07_

666Loona666: You! You give us set times to be at work when you’re not even fucking there yourself! It pisses me off

Moxxie_IMP: I’m going to have to agree with Loona on this one sir. It’s completely unprofessional. No wonder why no one takes us seriously

_17:08_

HelluvaBoss: i cant beleev you guys are complaneing. u guys cud have it off much worse

HelluvaBoss: u guys cud be proztitoots for all I care.. exsept u loony

HelluvaBoss: im gettitin hard thinknig about it 😳

_17:09_

HelluvaBoss: I already no millie can shake it but imagin moxxie

Moxxie_IMP: THAT'S ENOUGH

666Loona666: Blitz shut the fuck up

_17:10_

HelluvaBoss: not my falt moxxie has a cute lil bubble butt

Millie💕🔪: He does, doesn’t he? 😊

Moxxie_IMP: M I L L I E

Millie💕🔪: Sorry honey, but it’s true

_17:11_

Millie💕🔪: It is cute…

HelluvaBoss: hey mills, send pics nect time

666Loona666: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT MOXXIES ASS

HelluvaBoss: …

_17:12_

Millie💕🔪: …

Moxxie_IMP: …

_17:15_

HelluvaBoss: i just came

666Loona666: BLITZ-

_17:17_

Moxxie_IMP: How did this go from our work schedule to my ass?

_17:18_

Millie💕🔪: It’s very distracting

666Loona666: I wanna die


	3. Loona has no friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait,,,, that’s it

_March 5th_

_20:00_

HelluvaBoss: why haven’t you gusy been uaing the groupchat? 🥺

_20:04_

Moxxie_IMP: Sir, we see each other everyday, if we want to say something, we can just walk up to you

_20:05_

666Loona666: ^

HelluvaBoss: but don’t u think it’s funh aving a groupchat?

_20:06_

Moxxie_IMP: Not particularly, no

_20:07_

Millie💕🔪: I don’t mind the groupchat, it’s fun

_20:08_

HelluvaBoss: well i can definnitly see whot he cool one is in thsi marrage 

Moxxie_IMP: Millie… W h y ?

_20:09_

Millie💕🔪: 😊

_20:11_

666Loona666: This groupchat was a horrible fucking idea, and you’ve had some horrible ideas

666Loona666: I would prefer to be in a groupchat with friends, cool people, not you idiots

_20:12_

Moxxie_IMP: Loona, you don’t have any friends -_-

666Loona666: Shut the fuck up, I so do have friends

Moxxie_IMP: Uh huh, name one

_20:14_

666Loona666: umm,,

HelluvaBoss: the hellhoond with tat slut you were dripping over doesn’t cunt

HelluvaBoss: fuck 

666Loona666: I WASNT DRIPPING OVER HIM

HelluvaBoss: cownt

_20:15_

Millie💕🔪: You’re getting there Blitz!

_20:17_

666Loona666: umm,,, Blitz! Blitz is my friend

_20:18_

Moxxie_IMP: Oh my god, that’s really sad

HelluvaBoss: YOU THIN. THAT IM OUER FREND! SELEUSOLY! .?JAJQSBHA O HMY FOS

_20:19_

666Loona666: Yeah no, never mind, I take that back

_20:20_

Moxxie_IMP: Admit it Loona, you have no friends, in fact, I think we are the only people you hang out with

_20:21_

Millie💕🔪: It’s okay tho Loona, right? We can’t be that bad 😊

666Loona666: I’d rather die than admit to you guys being my friends

666Loona666: How do I leave this fucking groupchat

HelluvaBoss: 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Short for the first chapter, I’ll get on to making more chapters and making them longer


End file.
